Play the Man
by harperlively
Summary: First impressions are important, and apparently, Carmen Grace's display of confidence was enough for Harvey Specter to hire her as a Personal Assistant. Thanks to Mike, an old friend, she starts a job instantly in her old home of New York, now its all about putting up with Harvey as a live-in. That's a little harder than she thought. Harvey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Takes place mid season two of Suits, I do not own Suits or any characters aside from Carmen Grace.**

It was my first day back in New York in five years. Stepping out of my cab was a burst of fresh and yet polluted air. The crisp fall in New York was something I had deeply missed. I look above me, my apartment waiting for me. I was in all honesty surprised that Mike had offered me to room with him. Last I remembered, he was living with Trevor.

The apartment wasn't the nicest place on the block, but it'll do until I can settle for a real job. I was thankful for my old friendships and I was excited to relive the past with Mike. As I arrive to his door I take in a deep breath. I felt entirely unprepared. Somehow nervous that it wouldn't be the same, but when he had opened the door with that same childish grin, the world made sense again.

Mike was wearing a very nice suit, his tie loosened. I nod at him as he invites me in, taking one of my carry ons.

"I guess I traveled light." I blushed, almost embarrassed that I had nothing but my clothes and toiletries.

"Hey, I'd want to get out of there too." He responds with a tender smile.

Mike never understood the inner workings of my family, but he always had tried to relate.

"Yeah.." I chuckle, the air from my breath catching into my loose falling hair.

"I was thinking we could go out for a drink, you know, get your mind off of things." He mutters as he sets my bag in what appears to be Trevors old room.

I lay my bag next to the other and shrug.

"Why not? It's not too late." I whisper, looking at my rolex.

"By the way, I want details." Mike reopens the door for me and we walk to the elevators.

"Only if you tell me why you have a nice suit." I point at his attire and tighten his tie.

"Deal."

We arrive to the street level floor and as soon as we're greeted with the night, a car pulls up relatively quickly, and it wasn't a cab.

We step into the car, my mind boggling as I slip into the luxurious leather seat. A man was in there, waiting for us. Looking at him and Mike next to each other I felt, needless to say, under dressed.

"Harvey, Carmen, Carmen, Harvey. This is my boss." Mike sounded nervous.

He should be. I didn't feel like spending time out with someone I didn't know, and I still had a lot of catching up to do with Mike.

"Nice to meet you." I choke as Harvey takes a sip of is scotch.

He didn't say anything, just looked out the window and muttered the name Ray. Just like that, the car pulled off. Everything fell silent and I couldn't help but stare at the rude man before me. He didn't speak, just stared away.

"So?" Mike asked, the nerve he had, to ask me about the situation I had just left in front of a total stranger. I didn't want Mike to know how uncomfortable I was though, so, like Harvey wasn't even there, we spoke. It was almost easy to ignore someone who wished not to be seen.

"They got into their largest fight. Apparently, she caught him with a 19 year old. My mother was throwing plates at me for bringing her around." I couldn't help but tear up, only, from laughter.

"Like its my fault my dad is a terrible person and I have poor judgement…" I chuckle, my laughter dying out as I wipe a tear.

"I haven't had a friend who hasn't tried using my dad for his money. Of course he loves to play sugar daddy, and I should know better than to have girlfriends. THEN, oh, it gets better, my dad uses me against my mother, saying I've hidden it from her for years. Which, I have, but I wasn't aware my mom was that blind, I thought she had known. Sure as hell beats the time they fought over him stealing a painting from the Louvre. I could've made popcorn and called it a movie. Anyways, my mom kicked us both out, but of course, dad blames me. Cut me off from the company, my card, living with him, everything. So, I thought of you and Trevor, you know, the only male friends I ever made. I can't keep anyone around. I guess thats my weakness. Hey, Superwoman has to have at least one."

Harvey had perked up for my misfortunes and he hadn't hidden his interest at all. Mike listened and laughed with me when he needed to but Harvey stayed his mysterious self. He was being incredibly rude, I wasn't sure how much more silence I could take. Harvey was the epitome of a wallflower.

"So, the suit?" I ask, making myself a small glass of scotch.

Harvey raises his head to protest me taking anything, but I wouldn't let down.

"Excuse me, Harvey, but, you for some strange reason are tagging along on my first night back with Mike. I greet you and you block me out with your cool ignorance, then get upset when I offer myself a glass of scotch? I think it's the least I can do." I growl, raising a brow to him.

"First off," Harvey begins as I roll my eyes, "that is very expensive scotch, I would've offered, but I am observing you. Secondly, I didn't want to be here, Mike insisted. Thirdly, I don't really greet people when it comes to interviews, they greet me. Last but not least, do not try and make a fool out of me. It ends badly." He takes the glass from my hand and I glare at Mike.

"An _interview_?" I speak through gritted teeth.

"That would've been nice to know, Michael."

Harveys lips turn up with a gentle smirk when I call Mike; Michael.

"I thought not knowing might take the edge off." He replies with that grin no one can deny.

The car halts at the bar and Harvey opens he door.

"Interview for what?" I ask, stepping out before them both.

"To be my personal assistant." Harvey utters, coming out behind me and holding the door for Mike.

I was conflicted. I'd like to job search otherwise, but, this guy seemed wealthy and that meant good pay, right? Being someones assistant seemed like an easy job as well, I had never really had to work before. I know what you're thinking, spoiled brat, but I never took anything for granite, not like my older sister Casey. Also, Mike had set this up and probably didn't want me couch surfing for long.

"Does that include…sexual…um.." I begin, but Mike grips my wrist.

Harvey smiles, "No."

"I'm sorry, I've never worked…" I whisper.

"Holy shit I'm blowing this." I gasp, gripping my forehead.

Harvey bursts out in laughter, taking Mike a back. Was this not common for Harvey to laugh?

"You're alright. Let me buy us a few drinks."

"Thats it?" I gulp, following Harvey and Mike to the bar.

"Thats it." Harvey says softly, his emotions hard to read.

"Did I.. get.."

"The job? If you want it, it's yours." Harvey spoke, Mike watching us go back and forth.

"Aren't you supposed to ask questions and things along-" Harvey interrupts me with a drink to my palms and leans in closely to me.

"First impressions are everything. That was one hell of a first impression. I won't lie, a little too confident, but, enough to make me want to tolerate you. You start Monday. I hope you haven't settled into Mikes quite yet. You'll be a live-in."

"A live in?"

"A live-in personal assistant. I have an assistant at work, which you'll be there on occasions, but you take care of my personal manners. I've got a Donna otherwise."

"How long do I have to accept?" I ask.

I wasn't sure I wanted this. Mike had a way in with the crowd I wanted in with, who knew if I'd have my foot in the door anywhere else. Living with him though? I will admit, he was very handsome, but that only shines so much passed his arrogance, ignorance and smug personality.

"Saturday, 12 pm."

"That's tomorrow."

"Get used to dead lines." He swirls the liquor he holds and takes a swig.

Mike pulls me aside, far from Harvey.

"Please, accept this."

"Why are you so eager to drop me, Mike?" I question, mildly offended but also not, he was doing a lot for me.

"I'm… seeing someone. Kind of, I just want everything to go well and, well, if she knew I had a woman living with me."

"Isn't Harvey married?"

Mike laughs loudly.

"I'll take that as a no. That's all you had to say was no."

"Carmen, please?" Mike begs.

He is doing me a huge favor, and its only the right thing to help him out too. Mike must be pretty serious about this girl.

"Fine." I whisper.

Mike jumps up, using my shoulders to balance himself. We remove ourselves and walk back up to Harvey, someone I will now be having to call my boss.

"Harvey?" I ask, approaching his smirking face.

"Please, Mr. Specter." He smiles like a chump and holds out a hand.

"I accept the offer, Mr. Specter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again, Mike, for helping me pack… and shop." I chuckle, stowing away my newly bought bedding from the dryer into a box.

"Not a problem, I know what Harveys place looks like, its the least I could do."

"I can't believe I start tomorrow. I'm dreading it.. kind of, but at the same time I'm not, I really appreciate it, Mike."

"I wouldn't have thought about it if I didn't think you and Harvey wouldn't get along. Also, technically, you start today."

"Get along? Did you see us the other night? Technically, moving my things in doesn't count as starting."

"You made Harvey laugh, Carmen, the man with no feelings."

"Well, he managed to embarrass me, the woman who gives literally-"

"Zero fucks!" Mike shouts with me in unison.

I sigh heavily, hearing the horn of Rays car. I cringe at the sound.

"Your chariot awaits." Mike chuckles, picking up two of my boxes with me.

"Do you think Harveys in the car?" I tremble at the thought.

Why was I so nervous?

"Probably not, I think he said he's preparing dinner and… cleaning out your room? He used it for storage."

"Why does he need a PA?" I ask.

"He doesn't need one, he wants one." Mike smiles, opening up the trunk as Ray comes out to help.

I still couldn't make out Rays face, he wore very dark sunglasses.

"Gotcha."

"So?" Mike asks, shutting the trunk and opening my door.

"Text me when you get there, call me if Harveys causing any problems… you get me." Mike points at his eyes, then to mine.

"If things don't work, don't worry, we can always find you something else." Mike reassures.

I grunt and plop down in the luxurious seats once more and smile at Mike before he shuts the door.

When we arrive to the building, I couldn't believe my eyes. The large stacks of white beautiful marble almost screamed to me.

"Top floor." Ray says before popping open the trunk.

As soon as I step out of the car I see Harvey, casual Harvey...

He looked really good. My thoughts disappear once he talks.

"Grab those two." He says, gesturing to the two lightest looking boxes within the trunk. I do as he says and pull them out, Harvey lifting the rest with almost no struggle.

"Wow." I catch myself whispering.

"Wow?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Well, Mike could only lift one of those."

"Well, I'm not Mike. Mike's a bit…"

"Scrawny?" I ask as we head into the elevator.

Harvey lays the boxes on the ground and I do the same.

"It's going to be a bit of a ride." Harvey brags.

"Top floor huh? You know, the wind from up there could severely damage your beautiful hair." I smile devilishly.

Harvey's jaw clenches and I realize, this guy has no spot for humor. Thats why Mike was so shocked that he had laughed. I made a mental note not to joke about his hair. The elevator stops, the doors opening to a hallway with only two doors. Harvey picks the boxes back up and pulls the keys from his pocket. I follow suit, closely behind him. When his door opens I feel immediately that Mike had sent me to heaven. Not a single view was obstructed and Harvey must've loved it, he had no blinds, only a few shades on every other panel. My heels clicked onto the ceramic flooring beneath me, the kitchen dead ahead of us. The rest of his floor was a dark, seemingly black, wood. It truly felt like home. The place wafted of waffles, sweet fruits and bacon.

"Brinner." Harvey states bluntly, walking through his home to the right hallway. I stepped into my room, the view also magical, only, no shades this time.

"Holy shit." I drop my boxes onto the mattress and rush to the window.

"It's gorgeous up here."

"Worth ruining my hair." Harvey speaks lightly, letting me know the banter was okay.

I feel him standing close to me, the scene almost romantic. I've got a problem, my boss is good looking. I turn around and push his chest with my finger tip.

"You can go now." I say softly.

Harvey doesn't say anything, instead, leaves the room to let me unpack. As soon as he's out, I shut the door. Opening my box of pajamas, I tear off my leather pants and tight sweater, pulling on an above the knee long t-shirt and some knee high tube socks. Once I was comfortable, I started unpacking, my bedding first so that I could immediately fall onto it after getting my boxes empty. After I had finished I couldn't help but marvel at my bed master piece. Mike did a good job helping. I begin to unpack my clothes, walking into an enormous closet. I could almost faint at the size of this thing, it was like a small bedroom, only for my clothes and shoes.

Once those were unpacked I realized, I didn't have much of anything, a decorative floor lamp that I had yet to put together, a couple bath towels and, last but not least a framed picture of my idol, Audrey Hepburn. I wouldn't even stay in hotels without that.

I suddenly hear Jazz coming from the kitchen, I look outside my window and notice the sun is beginning to set. Tomorrow was coming, and that meant my first day. I was so nervous. Harvey was so hot and so in charge, I didn't want to screw anything up. I sat on the floor with the pieces of my floor lamp, using the night stand beside my bed to hold my picture of Audrey. As I struggled connecting the base to everything else, I hear someone clearing their throat, catching me unguarded. I jump a little and turn to Harvey, who is holding a fruit cup to me.

"You never came to ate so, here." He says, handing it to me after popping some pineapple into his mouth.

"I got it." He grunts, sitting beside me and pushing me across the floor. Which was surprisingly easy, I slid without hesitation.

"Thanks." I whisper, eating my fruit bowl.

"No problem." Harvey mutters, walking it over to the opposite side of the bed from the night stand.

He plugs it in and the lighting against him was almost magic.

"I need you in the office tomorrow to introduce you to your colleagues. You can ride with Ray and I. Professional attire, please. After that, You'll be running a few errands with me. Ray drives, but doesn't shop. The list is sitting in my office. Any questions?" Harvey asks.

"Where do I… um… get ready?" I ask.

Harvey grabs my hand and I can't help but get butterflies. He was so professional and here I was with a high school crush. He walks me through the closet and through the door at the end, revealing to me a beautiful master bathroom, complete with a marble bath in the center.

"Holy.." I whisper

"Shit. Goodnight, Ms. Grace."

"Goodnight, Mr. Specter."


End file.
